


Later

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2012 Phan, 2016 Phan, Coming Out, Edited out, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Reality, YouTube, all the phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Dan releases a contemplation of the time him and Phil have had to edit out their relationship.Feat/ fluffy scenes from 2009+





	

"Hello internet!" Dan said, using the two fingered hand gesture he had done so many times before, yet this time, it felt different. "So, this is a different video, uh it's kinds hard to explain without spoiling it so, without further adieu, the video."

___________

A jump cut lead to a scene which looked like it was from Phil is not on fire, the original one back in 2009, where their haircuts were long and they were so, so young. However, this was not in the final video released to YouTube.

"I already look like Voldemort." Phil said, looking close up at the camera.

"I would bang Voldemort." Dan said, looking at Phil, not realising that Phil would see him when he edited this video.

"Does that mean you would bang me Daniel?" Phil asked, turning to him with a grin on his face.

"I would one hundred percent bang you Phil." 

"Later." Phil replied, turning back to the camera, grinning at Dan's red, blushing face.

___________

A fade into another clip, which portrayed Dan and Phil in Jamaica, soaking wet and on a water wrestling mat. They were pushing at each other, determined to get the other off the board. Phil had Dan close to the edge, trying to get the hobbit haired man off the edge. He succeeded, only he fell off after him, landing on top of him, laughing and spluttering. They were holding onto each other, clinging to each other, Dan leaned in and kissed Phil, softly for a few moments.

"Dan! Now I can't use the footage!" Complained Phil half heartedly.

"Then you don't get a point." Smirked Dan.

"I hate you." Phil said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I love you too." Dan replied, closing the gap.

___________

Another transition lead to a cut from when Dan and Phil set up a Christmas tree in 2010. Phil was holding up a little polar bear they still had today and Dan a penguin. They were up close to the camera, Phil was making the bear attack the penguin. 

"I think they're supposed to be friends." Said Dan, pulling the penguin away. "They're not supposed to make out."

Phil mumbled something in response, inaudible to Dan. 

"Pervert!" Dan shouted at the decoration.

"Like us."

"What, are we perverts now?" Dan asked, incredulously, looking at Phil.

"No, we're supposed to be friends but we make out." Phil said.

"Who says we're not supposed to make out?" Dan asked slightly angrily.

"The internet? I don't know."

"The internet is mainly gay as fuck." Dan replied, laughing.

"I guess."

"Do you wanna make out?" Dan said abruptly, all this talking of kissing when he could be actually kissing was counterproductive. 

Phil only laughed and pressed a quick, closed mouth kiss to Dan's lips. "Later." He said, smiling. "We have a Christmas tree to set up.

___________

It's another Phil is not on fire, it was a fairly old one, pinof 3. Dan was lying on Phil's bed, having just hit his head on the ceiling. 

"Oh my god Dan!" Phil said, turning quickly to look at him.

"Is this real life?" Dan asked, fringe in his face and crawling towards the camera.

"Are you okay? What's hurting?" Phil said in worry, fussing over him.

"I'm fine Phil." Dan said trying to push him off. Phil kissed the top of his head, fixing his hair and adjusting his hoodie. Dan tried to complain about Phil fussing over him, when the older man placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "Phil!," Dan scolded impatiently, "my whiskers will come off!"

"I don't care." Replied Phil, kissing him again.

___________

They were in a kitchen, making Christmas cookies, Phil was checking on the cookies, camera still running even though he knew he was probably not going to use the footage where they wait for the cookies to come out. Dan was holding the rolling pin in his hands and seeing Phil bent over at the oven gave him an idea. He came up behind Phil, got the rolling pin ready and lightly slapped him on the ass. The effect was immediate, Phil slammed the oven lid on fell backwards into Dan, who couldn't stop laughing. 

"Y-you- Dan!" Stuttered Phil, surprised and slightly turned on my Dan, laughing and smirking while holding Phil up.

"Your face, oh my god!" Dan laughed, which annoyed Phil who promptly replied.

"I assume in was like yours last night." Phil retorted, wiping the grin off his boyfriend's face and making him blush furiously.

"Phil!" 

___________

Dan and Phil were building a wardrobe that Phil had just tried to scare Dan with by jumping out of it. After he crawled ungraciously, he turned to face Dan, looking cute as always. 

"So Phil, how is it coming out of the closet?" Dan asked, jokingly.

"You wouldn't know." Phil replied.

"Rude."

___________

Another jump cut lead to them when they were a bit older, in Phil is not on fire 5, Dan and Phil were whiskered and Dan was already talking.

"Phil, try on Dan's leather tee shirt!" Dan said, giggling at the thought.

"No!" Phil said, stretching out the 'o' until he ran short of breath.

"Fine." He took off his shirt and went to find Dan's leather one, it was already in his room, like a lot of Dan's things tend to be. Dan had given up trying to hide the fact he was checking out his boyfriend shirtless.

Phil caught him and smirked. "You like what you see?" He asked.

"Hmm." He replied, wetting his lips slightly as Phil put on the garbage bag shirt.

"I'm not going to put this in the video."

"Good, so we can make out now." Dan said.

"Can you wait ten minuets, I swear to god." Phil said, exasperated at Dan. He wasn't angry though, there are worse things than wanting to kiss your boyfriend.

___________

The video continued, Dan and Phil were now at a computer looking at a brilliantly drawn picture of Dan and Phil. At Radio 1. Making out.

"Are we at the radio show?" Dan explained, laughing. "As if we'd just be doing the radio show and be like 'let's make out'"

While Dan made weird noises with his tongue, Phil started to speak. "That did happen though." he said thoughtfully.

"When the fuck did we make out during a live radio show."

"Well, not exactly like that," Phil condescended, "but remember after our first live radio show and we had finished, then we started to kiss in fro-"

"You're going to have to edit this you know."

"But don't you remember, you stopped and looked scared at everyone," Phil continued, despite Dan's face, "because we hadn't told them we were together then you-"

"Phil, do you really have to repeat that story, I was there you know." He said, annoyed.

"It's funny watching you when I tell embarrassing stories."

"I'm going to crawl in my burrow of shame."

"We should continue with the video." 

"Yeah, okay keep scrolling."

___________

The next video didn't even have Phil in it, instead it was Dan and Tyler. They were on Dan's bed after the video had ended, they had not pressed the 'stop recording' button, but they both knew that unless them talking turned out to be really funny, they were going to cut it out. 

"That porn was weird as fuck oh my god." Said Tyler, simultaneously laughing and cringing at what they just watched.

"What is that porn even for?" Asked Dan to no one in particular, "I'm not going to be watching that instead of fucking my boyfriend what the fuck." He exclaimed, scrolling through description of one.

Tyler looked at Dan with a shocked smile, covering both his mouth with his hands. "You have a boyfriend!"  
He giggled and kicked his feet in the air. "Who is it?" He asked, seeing Dan's obvious guilty face.

"Who do you think, Tyler?" He asked, chuckling slightly. "Who have I lived with for years and never dated anyone else since I met him I wonder?"

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" He said and turned to the camera, which was still recording.

"Dan just told me something!" He said.

"Don't tell-"

"But I won't tell you guys, because we're friends and we keep secrets." He continued, then turned the camera off with a click. 

___________

Near the very end of the video, there was one last scene. Dan was in an Easter bunny inside and a flower crown and Phil was in a regular short sleeved blue button up, buttoned all the way to the top. Dan was leaning over the stove when he looked up at Phil, who was looking straight back at him. Heart eyes much. 

Phil leaned forward and kissed him, softly at first, then deeper. Dan made a muffled noise as Phil pushed him against the counter, fingers intertwined with his hair. Dan unbuttoned Phil's top button but Phil, held his hand.

"Later."

"I hate you," said Dan, kissing him more.

___________

The camera was back on Dan, like in was in the intro. He looked slightly awkward, just sitting there. Alone. 

"So uhh, yeah." He said unnecessarily. "That happened." A few more uncomfortable seconds of silence, then Dan spoke again, harsher. "If you send any hate at all towards Phil, I will personally hunt you down and your family will never see you again." Then he grinned. "Bye internet."

**Author's Note:**

> Check me on the Tumblrs -  
> http://emotionallyunstabl.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated:)))))))))))


End file.
